


Our Sincerest Apologies For Stealing Your Game Board. And Your Coffee Table. And for Everything.

by jaebirdbluetheawesome (GreyAreaSystem)



Series: Jae Does Maribat [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: this is so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyAreaSystem/pseuds/jaebirdbluetheawesome
Summary: ‘Our deepest apologies for the mixed up coordinates, we truly had no intention of stealing your table. Or the game. or for any of this happening, really. We promise.Sincerely, Ladybug and Pegasus, Team Miraculous.’
Series: Jae Does Maribat [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877605
Comments: 41
Kudos: 785





	Our Sincerest Apologies For Stealing Your Game Board. And Your Coffee Table. And for Everything.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thought that occurred to me randomly. I really don't know what I'm doing.

“Pegasus! Quick! I need to go get some backup, send me to-” She got cut off by a giant robotic arm, but then quickly rattled off the coordinates. 

A hole opened up, but she had to dodge a flying arm, and somehow it ended up behind her. 

But that was ok. She knew where she was going. 

Or so she thought. 

She backflipped through the hole, thinking she was landing on a floor, when her back crashed into a coffee table surrounded by too many people.

* * *

They were in the middle of a shouting match when it happened. 

“Give me the fucking card, you asshole! It’s a damn good deal, just give it to me!” Damian screeched at Jason. 

“No! It helps you out, therefore, I’m not giving it to you!” Jason yelled back.

“It helps you out too!” Damian shrieked again. 

“Oh my god Todd just give him the fucking Park Place card for the damn Connecticut Drive so I can TAKE MY FUCKING TURN!” Tim yelled, staring at the monopoly board on the coffee table. 

“Everyone stop yelling!” Dick yelled, not helping his own cause. Just as Jason was about to yell something else about hotels, a bright flash appeared over head, and a body crashed down onto their monopoly board. 

* * *

She vaguely felt small plastic bits cutting into her back. 

She groaned, and went to roll over, when a cutting voice said, 

“Don’t move.” She froze, and blinked. 

She registered a gun to her head, a sword to her throat, and three other people glaring daggers at her. 

“Where am I?”

“Who are you?”

“I asked a question first.”

“We asked a question second.” She scowled. 

“Ladybug, now where the fuck am I so I can  _ call my backup and go the hell home _ .”

“New Jersey.” Someone said coldly. 

“Shit.” She sighed, and clanked her head back against the table. 

She reached for her yoyo, and then the one with the gun said, 

“Don’t move.” She snorted.

“Alright, I suppose I’ll just lay on your table until I die then, I guess.” She said sarcastically, ignoring him and sliding her yoyo like a flip phone. “Pegasus? Yeah, dumbass, I said 35 north 48  _ west _ , you idiot. West and east or  _ not _ , in fact, the same thing.”

“Shit.” Pegasus cringed. “I’ll, uh, I’ll get you. One second. Hold on.” There were a few moments of silence. “Prepare to fall.”

“Fall? Why am I preparing to-” A bright flash opened up under her, and she was sucked down into a portal. 

Unfortunately, so was the game board. And the coffee table.

* * *

They stared at where their table had been moments prior. 

The whole interaction had lasted less than thirty seconds, and yet their game and their coffee table were now completely missing. 

“Alright, that’s it, we are _ never  _ playing this game again.” Steph threw her cards into the air, and marched out of the room. 

“I don’t think we have a choice if we want to play it or not.” Tim stared at the empty floor space. 

And just kept staring. 

He had no fucking clue where any of it went. 

And that vexed him. 

* * *

  
  


Three days later, the coffee table was sitting there with the monopoly board, just as if it had never moved. 

The only evidence of the whole incident even occurring was a yellow sticky note. 

_‘Our deepest apologies for the mixed up coordinates, we truly had no intention of stealing your table. Or the game. or for any of this happening, really. We promise._

_Sincerely, Ladybug and Pegasus, Team Miraculous.’_

  
  



End file.
